


discorded harmony

by SaltyOni666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: Or, Marinette finds a reality altering necklace and all hell breaks loose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	discorded harmony

Another day in Paris, another day of waiting for the next akuma. But other than the occasional fights, there was also time for school, or rather hell. And if that wasn’t torturous enough, Lila was holding court as usual. She easily lies as she breathes, yet no one has ever questioned her, even the school staff, although they were mostly interested in money to care.

Kim, however, just ignored everything as they gathered around her. It was obvious that she’s lying, it didn’t take long for him to investigate her background. However, after seeing Mari’s attempt, he didn’t call on her privately or publicly. However, when Mari disappeared one morning, no one paid any attention. At least, good ones.

He couldn’t believe them. They were Mari's friends once, until lila came along. Now they’re treating her like dirt. His thoughts on how to plan his revenge was interrupted when the alarm rang… or at least made a sound. The alarm sounded like it was trying to spit out some kind of gelatinous liquid. And to make it more weird, the alarm in the room they’re in wasn’t the only one, as all of the alarms emit the same substance. Kim, being the only one not weirded out, approached the liquid, gathered a small sample and tasted it.

“...this tasted like a mix of raspberry and blueberry.” he announced. Most of his classmates were skeptical, whilst the other students decided to test his theory and agreed with him. Seeing that they were late, they hurried to class, where they were greeted for a surprise.

“Hello class, how was your weekeWHAT THE HELL?” their homeroom teacher asked.

The class looked normal enough, only that the entire room was upside down. Ms Bustier was sitting on the desk that was now on the roof. The students are walking on what was once the ceiling. Adrien wanted to run away, as usual when there was an akuma walking around, but he felt his spine disappearing instantly. Kim went up to the window to see a normal day outside, like any other day. However, he noticed a string on the left side of the window. He pulled on it and the view from the window rolled away and revealed Paris in the midst of chaos.

the once blue sky now was pink with candyfloss clouds pouring chocolate rain down. the roads now have a mindo of their own, as well as the apples. There was even playing cards stacked in like a pyramid replacing some of the city's monuments, excluding the Eiffel tower which is no longer straight and is now flexible

He needed to know where the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir were. He decided to signal them from the rooftops, and went to the elevators that led him there.

Unfortunately, he now knows not to take them as they travelled sideways instead of up and down. And even if they brought him up, it doesn’t lead him to the roof. He then left and took the stairs, which always brought him to the floor he was on previously, no matter if he went up or down. Finally, he gave up and went to the janitor’s closet… which led him to the rooftops. He went to the front area of the school when a familiar sight stopped him.

Right in front of him stood Marinette, or at least what he believed was Marinette. Instead of the normal human teen girl with blue hair, her hair was white, her skin looked like it was stitched together from various animal parts. She also has one fang poking out of her mouth. Her blunette eyes now have red pupils with yellow sclera. She also has wings on her back, one of them was bird like, the other is bat like. Her torso looked like it had been stretched.

“M-M-Marinette, is that you?” he asked.

“Ahh, Kimmy, so glad of you to come for me. I felt alone wielding this power.” she responds. Kim didn’t catch on the nickname she gave him.

“Mari, please, don’t listen to him.” he pleaded. Marinette looked at him, puzzled.

“Listen to who?” she asked.

“Well, hawkmoth, who obviously made you an akuma.”

Marinette responded by laughing. “Oh, good one, but I’m afraid I’m not an akuma, I didn’t even hear from him. Why, I suspect that he’ll find out that he can’t make akumas now.” she mused.

Somewhere else, in Hawkmoth’s lair:

“What. The. Fuck?” he shouted as the butterfly he had in his hands became a cocoon after he corrupted it in the usual manner.

Back to Kim.

“Wait, if Hawkmoth isn't behind this, then who is?” he asked in a confused manner.

“Well, you see, after Lila made a show of me being a villain, I found out that my parents no longer believe me, so I left crying when I noticed an odd looking necklace, beckoning to me.” She showed her a necklace that somehow changed forms when looked at from a different angle. “This bracelet gave me the power to alter reality, especially blocking the miraculous's power.”

“Wait, miraculous, how do you know that?” he asked. Marinetted responded by drawing a line using her nails, which made a rift. She thrusted her hand through it, and pulled out a pair of earrings. 

Ladybug earrings to be precise.

He looked at them, and at her. He did this a few times before realisation struck him.

“N-n-n-n-n-no” he spoke.

“It appears that you know know.” she laughed as she took them back into the rift. The rift then closed onto them. She then flew up into the sky.

“You know, Lila actually taught me something. Why work hard for something when nobody will see past your flaws. She has Adrien now, but I now know that I never was in love with him.” she then looked at him. “My heart beats for someone else. Someone who enjoys Chaos more than anyone else.”

“Who? Who do you love now?” he asked.

“Why, don’t you remember when we were young?” she asked in an innocent voice.

~~~~~~~~~~

In kindergarten. Several years ago:

_ “Hey, Mari.” a young Kim asked. _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “What would you say If I told you I love you?” ha asked. _

_ The younger bluenette stared at him. Then burst out laughing. _

_ “Kim, the day I love you is when the alarms produce jam, that the elevator’s go more than up and down and when chocolate rains from the sky.” she then leaves, leaving a heavy hearted Kim with a blue tulip in his hand. _

~~~~~~~~~~

Kim then understood what she meant.

“You mean… you weren’t kidding back then?”

“Kidding, Kimmy, I was young and naive back then. I didn’t even know what love felt like. So, would you accept my offer of being my king in our kingdom of madness and chaos?”

“... I don’t know.” he responded. “I mean, I like causing chaos, but isn’t this going a little too far.”

Mari’s eyes twitched. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not a fan of ruling anything. I’m more doing things freely.”

“... what are you saying exactly?”

“That I should wait until I can make sense of what is going on here.” he responded meekly. Mari laughed after that, the laughter becoming more maniacal the longer it went on.

“You really are the class clown, Kimmy.” she spoke. “After all...”

She looks over the chaos she created in Paris.

“ **What fun is there in making sense**.”


End file.
